


Family Time

by LadyLoki80



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoki80/pseuds/LadyLoki80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute, short, fluffy piece I thought up. Imagine having a family with Tom....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Time

You are just finishing cooking dinner when you hear fits of laughter coming from the back yard. You look out the window and giggle at what you see. In the backyard is your husband Tom with your son sitting on top of his shoulders laughing hysterically. 

“Do it again daddy!!”

“Ok kiddo, hold on!”

You walk outside just as Tom carefully flips the boy upside down and blows a raspberry on his tummy causing him to laugh like crazy.

“You two seem to be having fun” you say as you walk up to them.

“Mommy, did you see me?! I was SO HIGH in the air!”

“I saw you baby! Were you scared?”

“No way mommy, I’m brave just like daddy”.

“You sure are” Tom says proudly as he places the child back on the ground.

“Dinner is ready you two. Let’s go inside and get cleaned up”.

“Aw, do we have to?” they both whine.

You couldn’t help but laugh “yes you do, let’s go boys”.

Tom carries him inside and helps him clean up for dinner. The three of you sit down and enjoy a quiet dinner. You pick up the plates and start doing the dishes. You hear your son yawn loudly and laugh to yourself.

“Ready for bed sweetheart?”

He nods his head as he rubs his eyes “can daddy read me a bedtime story?”

“I’m sure he will darling, but why don’t you go ask him?”

“Ok” he says as he walks off towards Tom’s study.

“Daddy? Will you read me a bedtime story?”

Tom puts his script down and turns to the small boy “of course I will. Have mommy help you get your jammies on and I’ll be in a bit”.

You help him change into his pjs and get him tucked into bed just as Tom walks in.

“Do you know what book you want daddy to read to you honey?” you ask.

“Yes mommy, The Jungle Book please”.

You knew it was Tom’s favorite book and it quickly became your son’s favorite book too which made him so happy. Tom picks up the book from the nightstand as you lean over and kiss your little man good night. Tom climbs in next to him and begins to read, doing the voices and everything.

You finish cleaning up, make yourself a cup of tea, and head upstairs to your bedroom. You start get ready for bed when you realize it’s been a while since you heard Tom. You head back downstairs and walk into your son’s room and smile. There they were, your two boys, sound asleep. You gently shake Tom awake.

“Darling, come to bed” you say softly.

“Mmmmffff, ok baby, I’m coming” he whispers as he leans over and kisses your son’s forehead.

The two of you head upstairs. Tom gets ready for bed and climbs in next to you. He pulls you close and softly kisses your lips.

“Darling, I love our little family. I love watching you with our son and being a father is the best feeling in the world. So tell me” he says as he pulls you closer “how do you feel about having another baby?”


End file.
